A Beautiful Voice and a Piano
by DeliciousLies
Summary: One night, Elizabeta can't sleep so she gets up to make herself some tea. While she is doing this, she begins to sing. Roderich hears her and likes the way she sings. They talk about music, and the talk about each other. It's just a cute little story about my Hetalia OTP.


** Hello, this is my first Hetalia story. I'm very sorry if either one of them seems out of character but I don't know… I wanted to write something kind of cute. I apologize in advance for the ending… It's not the best… But I do like the rest of it! So enjoy!**

Elizabeta rolled over in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She had been trying to sleep for hours in her room here at Austria's house. They had lived together for a while now, and they were married. However, the marriage was purely political, and therefore they slept in separate rooms.

This meant that Elizabeta didn't have to worry about waking anyone when she decided to get out of bed. Of course, once she entered the hall it was a different story. She didn't want to wake Austria if she went by his room.

Elizabeta quietly made her way down the hall, tiptoeing quietly past Austria's bedroom. She made her way through the house until she reached her destination – the kitchen. She thought that maybe a cup of tea would help her sleep. And if not, hey, at least making the tea, drinking it, washing the cup and kettle, then putting it away would give her something to do.

She put the kettle on the stove and turned the heat up high. While she waited for it to boil she started to hum to herself. The humming turned into her singing. It was quiet singing; she didn't want to wake anyone. She only ever sang when she was alone.

The kettle whistled and she turned to face it, but before she even had a chance to pick it up someone behind her spoke. "You have a beautiful voice."

Elizabeta whirled around quickly to see Austria standing in the doorway. She started blushing. "I-I'm sorry… Did I wake you?" She hadn't thought she was being very loud, but she could be wrong.

"Nein, nein," he said, making his way over to sit down at the small table within the kitchen. "I couldn't sleep."

Elizabeta laughed a little to herself. "You too, huh?" She pulled out another cup to pour him some tea as well. She put the tea bags in the cups, poured the hot water over them, and waited until it was ready. Then she walked over to the table and sat down as well. She handed him his cup.

"Thank you," he muttered, taking a sip of the tea. Elizabeta took a drink too. For a minute, the two sat in an awkward silence. "You know, Hungary," he said, causing her to look up. "You really do have an amazing voice. Why have I not heard you sing before?"

Elizabeta blushed a little. "I don't sing in front of other people. Especially here." Upon seeing his questioning look, she continued. "You play so many beautiful instruments, and my voice is nothing special."

Austria sat back and seemed to either be pondering what she said or accepting her answer. "You know, Elizabeta," he said, using her human name, which he had rarely ever done before. "Your voice is an instrument. In music, sometimes you put two instruments together and it makes it sound even more amazing. You could put together a violin and a cello, or a flute and a clarinet, or…" he looked up to meet her eyes. "A beautiful voice and a piano."

Elizabeta listened, wide eyed. In some ways he was obviously talking about music. The man loved music. But was he maybe talking about them as well? She dared not to hope that. After all, their marriage was a political one and even if she had feelings for the man sitting across from her it didn't mean he returned those feelings.

"Roderich," she said, but her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't ask if he had feelings for her. She couldn't say she did for him. They had a good thing going here and if she brought up the fact she had feelings for him and those feelings weren't returned who knows what would happen.

"Come with me," he said, and stood up, offering his hand to her. Elizabeta hesitated but took his hand anyway. He took her down the hallway of the house until they arrived at the music room. Elizabeta smiled. She had listened to Roderich play the piano many times before.

He sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did. He put his hands on the ivory keys, and his wife watched as he began to play. She gasped a little when she recognized the tune. It was a Hungarian song, and one she knew well at that. "Sing," he said, looking up to meet her wide eyes. "Please."

She sighed and gave him a hard look before finally giving in. She started to sing the song, and smiled at how nice it was to actually have the music to go with it. Maybe she should have sung while he played before… But she would never have asked that. His piano playing was so beautiful she was just content to listen.

The song ended, and Elizabeta smiled. It was beautiful and Roderich was definitely right when he said her voice and a piano would sound good together. "Köszönöm," she whispered with a smile. Roderich smiled back at her.

Suddenly it seemed the both noticed how close they were to each other. Elizabeta, of course, didn't mind and decided that if one of them was going to move away first it was going to be Roderich and not her. She liked how close she was to her husband.

She was shocked, however, when he didn't move away. In fact, he moved in closer. He got so close that there was barely an inch between them. "Elizabeta," he said, quietly, and she could feel his breath against her mouth. "Can I kiss you?"

Elizabeta gasped. She had never expected Roderich to ever say anything like that. However, he heard her gasp and assumed the wrong thing. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, pulling back before Elizabeta cut him off by closing the widening distance between them and pressing her lips to his. At first, he didn't respond. But then his lips began to respond to hers and he put his hands on her waist. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. They broke away only once they needed air. They both pulled back so that only their hands were connected.

"If I had known you had feelings for me," Elizabeta said, slightly out of breath. "I would've kissed you a long time ago."

"I could say the same thing," he said, laughing, leaning his forehead against hers. They sat like this for a little while until Elizabeta let out a small yawn. Roderich laughed again. "Are you tired?"

"Maybe a little," she said, sheepishly. "But I don't have to go to sleep now, I've been up so long it's probably close to morning anyway. I don't want you to have to stay up all by yourself…"

Roderich looked down at her. "Actually, I'll go back to bed as well," he said, standing up. They walked down the hall together until they reached Elizabeta's room. She seemed to hesitate outside the door, looking back at him almost expectantly. "Would you," he started, almost hesitantly. "Would you like to come sleep in my room?"

Elizabeta smiled and walked up to him. She laced their fingers together. "I'd like that very much," she said, smiling.

Together they started walking down the hallway together toward his room. Roderich turned to look at her. "Szeretlek, Elizabeta," he said to her in Hungarian, which made her surprised since German was the official language of Austria.

She smiled. "Ich liebe dich auch, Roderich," she replied in German.

**Nein (German) - No**

**Köszönöm (Hungarian) – Thank you**

**Szeretlek (Hungarian) –I love you**

**Ich liebe dich auch (German) – I love you too**

**I got all my translations for Google Translate so if they're wrong… I wouldn't know. **

**I would like to say thanks for reading now so… Thank you for reading!**


End file.
